


【礼尊-伏八-多出】家庭会议

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 受方全部性转, 觉得出云更适合岳母这个角色于是就是多出了, 角色严重崩坏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊-伏八-多出】家庭会议

设定：夫：十束多多良 妻：草薙出云

长女婿：宗像礼司 长女：美琴

次女婿：伏见猿比古 次女：美咲

“咳咳，那么第一届妻子自满大会现在开始。”十束多多良举着个话筒宣布。

“等等……岳父，这是什么？”伏见很意外。

“妻子自满大会啊，就是让你们都夸一夸自己老婆到底有多么优秀多么可爱。”

宗像干咳两声：“咳咳，那么就我先说吧。我的妻子美琴，又任性又不听话还没常识，想做什么就做什么一点都不考虑身为丈夫的我的感受实在是很……”

“等一下，”草薙忍不住打断。“是让你夸我家美琴，不是让你数落她有多少缺点。”

“我是在夸她啊岳母大人，可是美琴的不足实在太过明显了，我要列举她的优点的话就必须要先把缺点说出来才行。”

“你什么意思？你是说我家美琴不够可爱了？”

宗像思考两秒：“她可爱吗？”

草薙笑得有点可怕看向十束指着宗像：“孩子她爸，我可以揍他吗？”

“不行，家庭会议期间暴力反对！”

一旁沉默了一会儿的伏见默默举手：“岳父，我来说，美咲啊，美咲可是超级可爱的哦，一脸童贞动不动就脸红害羞，还特别爱炸毛，当然最可爱的就是ooxx的时候了，一边说着不要一边……”伏见说着说着露出了痴汉一样的表情。

“打住打住！怎么话题往糟糕的方向发展了！伏见君你是这样的角色设定吗！”

“但是美咲整天跟在她姐姐屁股后面像个跟屁虫一样让我很是嫉妒。”

“人家姐妹情深不行吗？”草薙有点脱力。

“可是我们才是夫妻啊！”

“是是是，我说宗像君，你没有别的想补充的吗？”

宗像推了推眼镜：“嗯……说到ooxx的话，美琴这一点就很可爱了，无论何时何地，她随时都可以把腿张开。”

“打住！这是清水向的家庭会议不要老是把话题往R18上面拐啊！”草薙气得想掀桌，后来又想吧台可是命不能掀就忍住了。

“你们不开心吗？我可是在夸美琴。”

“谁家家长听见自己宝贝女儿被人调教成bitch会开心的啊！想当初我们家美琴又天真又可爱，不谙世事是深闺里的大家闺秀……”草薙说着说着开始抹眼泪。“直到遇见了你，就一天比一天bitch了。”

“岳母大人，美琴在遇见我之前就已经是bitch了。”

“你闭嘴吧！孩子她爸！我能揍他吗！”

“不行哦，暴力反对。”

伏见接着发言：“我跟美咲就完全不一样了，美咲现在思想上依然很纯洁很可爱，和我们当初相遇的时候一模一样，就是除了整天做她姐姐的跟屁虫。”

“伏见君，你的怨念好深啊……”

伏见接着看眼宗像：“话说室长，你是怎么调教美琴姐的？美琴姐看起来就很可怕的样子。”

“说到调教啊，主要是因为美琴爱我爱得深。”宗像有些小得意。“她在人前强势可怕，在我床上就是温柔可爱的妻子。”

“我好像终于听到一点夸美琴的了，但是能不能让家庭会议回归清水？”

“可是平常的时候还真是没有什么值得夸的地方。身为妻子，不做饭，不准备洗澡水，不穿裸围，不在玄关迎接我，整天带着股烟臭味。”

“呃……毕竟我们家美琴不是传统的妻子。”

“不出门家里蹲也就算了，出门就跟一群飞车党混在一起，坐人家的后座上，还！抱！着！腰！我都没有载过美琴让她从身后抱过我的腰好么！”

“宗像君你的重点是这个吗！”

“岳父岳母，”伏见再次发言。“美咲整天跟着美琴姐，姐妹情深我是没意见，跟着学坏我也没意见，”

“你怎么就知道美咲会跟着美琴学坏啊？”

“但是，你们听我说，我不能接受自己的妻子用充满爱意的眼神看着自己以外的人啊！”

“呃……伏见君，那明显是憧憬吧。”

“怎样都好！总之不能接受！”

草薙拍了拍伏见的肩膀：“可怜的孩子，你放心，美咲是爱你的，我看得出来。”

“这我知道。”

“知道你还嫉妒？”

“我独占欲比较强。”

“彳亍口巴……”

草薙吸了根烟感慨女儿女婿们的感情生活真是复杂多样。

伏见再次举手发言：“我们都已经发言过了，岳父不夸一夸岳母吗？”

“唉？”草薙深感意外有点不好意思起来。“我们都老夫老妻了没什么可夸的。”

十束微笑：“草薙的话给我的感觉就是不让她成为老婆的话就不行。”

“呜哇，出现了，老夫老妻间的肉麻台词。”

“哦呀，还真是很浪漫呢，就是很肉麻。”

草薙一把抢过话筒：“行了行了！家庭会议结束！”

fin.


End file.
